


Maybe You Need Some Lessons

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans! pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's not great at eating Pickles out, they enlist the only experienced member of the band, things get a little messy. Lemme know if I need to add any tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Need Some Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags but this does involved post-top surgery trans pickle and a lotta talk of vaginas, so fair warning!

It wasn’t that, like, Nathan wasn’t practically built by god to be good at fucking people. The dude clearly had the goods and the looks to make anybody practically wet themselves at the thought of having those big hands between their legs. 

He was like. Decent at using those hands. He would sometimes go too deep or too hard and it was generally kind of a messy process, but he was good enough to get Pickles off pretty well most nights. Something that he was just completely fucking awful at, though, was cunnilingus. It was like the guy had never seen a vagina before. He’d end up drooling and frustrated while Pickles laid back on his elbows, face flushed and swallowing down laughs. “Dude, maybe we oughta like, hire you a coach or somethin’.” He suggested one night, a little stoned but mostly just aching to cum and endlessly amused by Nathan’s frustrated attempts. 

It had been a joke initially, but then Nathan had sat back, brows furrowed, arms crossed over his chest like he’d been told he couldn’t have his dessert before dinner, and huffed. “Who would we even get? Nobody in this fucking house knows how to— “He stopped, swallowed, glanced at the door. 

“What? I mean I was jokin’. Do you actually have an idea?” He raised a brow, looking pretty skeptical. 

“I’ll be right back.” Nathan said abruptly, standing up and grabbing a bathrobe to keep from flashing his dick to everyone else in Mordhaus. He pointedly did not clean off his spitty chin. Gross.

Pickles felt the swell of anxiety in his stomach. The rest of the band was pretty aware of his, uh, situation. And they’d have to be idiots to not have realized exactly how often Pickles and Nathan were fucking. It wasn’t like every time Pickles got high and got horny he didn’t end up grinding all over the lead singer like they weren’t in the middle of a meeting. He’d never had anyone else directly involved, though, and that was means enough for a little extra anxiety.

When Nathan came back with Skwisgaar in tow, he didn’t know whether to feel relieved or mortified. He was still mostly naked, sitting on the end of the bed smoking a little extra pot for good measure. Sure, they’d all seen him naked on like, several occasions, but usually everyone involved was really damn blasted at the time. This time Skwisgaar was staring right at him with that cocky look on his face. (Not that that was anything special – a moment Skwisgaar didn’t look full of himself was a rare moment for sure.)

“Nathans tells me you need some, uh, askistance, Pickle?” He stepped forward, sitting down beside the drummer and swinging one long arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Nathan was still looking pretty sulky.

“Er, uh, I mean. Yeah? He’s not, uh—“ 

“Say no more, Pickle. Is not surprising that dildo isn’t good at these things. Requires, uh, finesse.” He makes a hand gesture before sliding that hand casually down Pickles’ chest, tilting his head to bring his lips down against Pickles’ ear. “You want me to teaches you, yes? I ams very good teacher.”

“Skwisgaar I’m going to kick you out of the band if you don’t shut the hell up.” Nathan grumbled, sitting on Pickles’ other side, making a point to wrap his arm around his waist. “I didn’t ask you to come seduce him, I asked you to show me how to eat him out, you fucking dildo.” 

“I’m not getting seduced— “ 

“Wow, Nathans, withs such a big mouth you’d think you’d be doings better at this.” His grin was audible, pressing his teeth back against the shell of Pickles’ ear and whispering, “Don’t worry, Pickle. I’ll show you how is supposed to feels.”

“Stop—Stop that.” Nathan grumbled, feeling his face heat up. He was maybe a little jealous of the way Skwisgaar had Pickles flushed and red after only a minute. The guy was getting all shaky and it was awfully cute, but he wanted to be the one causing it, goddamnit. Pickles had been his, first.

Pickles let out a little laugh that was uncomfortably shaky and high-pitched, it betrayed just how flustered he was getting. “I thought I was s’posed to be gettin’ ate out, here, guys.” 

They both stopped and seemed a little taken aback for a minute before Nathan nodded. “Yeah. C’mon, Skwisgaar, show me how to do it.” He grabs Pickle’s right thigh, kinda tugging his legs apart.

Pickles slapped his hand away, frowning. “I got it, man, c’mon. Jesus.” He swallowed thickly, scooting back on the bed and kind of awkwardly spreading his legs. He was nervous. Christ.

Skwisgaar scoffed, sliding down onto his knees on the floor and gesturing for Nathan to watch closely. “Okay, don’t miss anythings I do. You’ll see how well it works.” He looked up at Pickles, grinning, and offered him a little wink before pressing his fingers between his legs, working two of them gently over Pickles’ clit. “Sees, Nathans, this is the, uh. The cliktorius.” 

Pickles swallowed hard, fingers curling in the sheets and breath getting caught in his throat. He could feel his heart hammering and seeing Nathan leaned over him, bottom lip between his teeth, watching another guy finger him... This was all so disturbingly intimate, but it was hotter than hell. He leaned back, letting his head drop back against the bed. “Nate’n gimme a pillow.” He mumbled, voice thick and kind of rumbly. 

Nathan did as he was told almost instantly, carefully helping prop Pickles up so he was more comfortable. His thighs were trembling on either side of Skwisgaar’s shoulders – the guitarist had kept casually rubbing at his cunt while he waited for them to get settled. “Okays, are you twos ready?” 

“Yeah. Just get on with it. When do I put my... my fingers inside him?” Nathan leaned back down, one heavy hand resting against Pickles’ belly, head tilted to see what Skwisgaar was doing. 

“Not yet, Jesus. Haves some patience.” He reprimanded him, slowly spreading Pickles and leaning down, pressing the flat of his tongue to his pussy, running it up in a long, slow stroke, making sure to press down lightly against his clit. He did that a few more times, nice and slow, measured, his eyes drifting closed, his fingers still gently holding him spread open. 

Pickles was shuddering against the blankets, knuckles white as he clutched at them, his brows furrowed and eyes closed. He was tensed up, his legs shaking as he forced himself to keep from crushing Skwisgaar’s head between his thighs. “Fuck—Fuck yeah, hah. That’s, uh. That’s some good shit.” 

Skwisgaar grunted a little and Nathan was admittedly looking a little flustered, pupils huge and breathing heavy as he watched. Pickles rocked his hips softly, letting out a little whine that he would have to be embarrassed about later. He’d come pretty fast if Skwisgaar would just keep going and stop pulling away to give Nathan instructions. “Sees? Works like charm. You just keeps them licks sort of wide and slow until theys begging for mercy.” He pushes his fingers against his hole, slowly, gently curling them inside. “Then this part is easier.” Pickles gasped loudly, his back arching off the bed and his teeth digging into his lower lip. “Heh. Looksie. Pickle is about to lose it already.” He leaned up over him, sort of pushing his free hand down against Pickles’ chest. “Pickle, you still is with us? You’re so wet, is kind of embarrassing.” He chuckled, low and condescending in a way that had Pickles sinking into the sheets with a hard exhale, a shudder running through his body.

Nathan swallowed, looking over the prone form of his bandmate, one large hand sliding up his belly, teasing along his chest, fingertips fondly brushing across his scars, but avoiding where Skwisgaar’s fingers rested. He’d heard the story behind most of the more important ones, although Pickles himself didn’t know where many of them had come from. The pale crescent shapes of his top surgery scars were fairly faded by now, but when Nathan brushed the pads of his fingers across them Pickles shivered and opened his eyes, blearily focusing them on Nathan’s face. He smiled up at him, drooly and disheveled, but the expression had Nathan’s heart swelling in his chest. 

Skwisgaar either elected not to comment on this exchange or didn’t notice it, instead dipping his head down again so he could go back to licking at Pickles’ cunt, his long, bony fingers pulling out of him to curl around the smaller man’s thighs. Their moment was broken slightly by a soft, almost sing-song cry that spilled from between Pickles’ lips, his head tipping back and one hand frantically grabbing at Nathan’s arm, digging his chewed up nails into his skin. “FUCK!” 

His legs clenched around Skwisgaar’s head, the guitarist having to force them back apart so he could keep going, a little grunt escaping him as he forced his tongue down against Pickles’ clit, focusing on it, not giving the guy a break from the stimulation. He had every intention of fingering him too, but he figured this was still Nathan’s learning experience, and besides, if he didn’t keep the drummer’s legs pinned down he was going to get kneed in the head. He pulled back, drool and slick dripping staining his lips and chin. “Nathans.” 

Nathan was watching, wide-eyed, focused heavily on the way Pickles was reacting. It was real damn brutal, the way he kept tensing up and the way his teeth were clenched down so tight they were drawing blood from his split lip. The expression on his face was fit to be some kind of painting. People should’ve been paying millions just to glimpse something that beautiful. He grunted a little at the sound of Skwisgaar’s thick voice, reluctantly turning his head to look at him. “Uh. Yeah?”  
“Come here. I show you how to fingers him. We’ll really takes him apart.” The words were murmured almost like a threat, and Pickles thought maybe he’d died and gone to heaven. Nathan shifted his weight, awkwardly trying to find a position to do what Skwisgaar was wanting him to do.

The fact that they’d stop touching Pickles for just a few moments when he’d been so fucking close had him whiny and impatient, shifting his hips on the bed, one hand sliding down to shakily rub at himself. “C’mon guys, fuckin… Lemme finish already. S’takin so long.” 

The desperation in his voice had Nathan’s already hard dick throbbing and he took a moment to palm himself, just a little. He’d been so patient this whole time, even if he did just want to shove Pickles into the mattress and fuck him like a wild animal. There was that quiet, desperate growl in the back of his mind, something jealous and possessive, the feral thing telling him to take and claim and show Skwisgaar just exactly why Pickles was hanging all over him constantly. He cleared his throat, shifting a little so he could rub his fingers lazily over Pickles' cunt, taking the place of his hand. 

“Shush, Pickle. Bes patient and we will make you feel like you is the highest you ever been.” Skwisgaar knocked Nathan's hand aside, spreading Pickles lewdly. “Okay, see, Nathans, you gots to figure out where he likes it.” He hums softly, slowly pushing two fingers into Pickles’ cunt. He took his time easing in, curling his fingers methodically, pushing against him. He kept moving around carefully until he heard the little moans escaping Pickle’s throat change, get sharper, needier. 

“Fuck- Fuck, yeah, right there dude, hell- hell yes… Christ” Pickles shakily leaned up on his elbows, aching for closeness. The two of them were between his legs, too far away, he was getting cold. He wasn’t able to keep his head up though, just tipping it back and moaning lowly as Skwisgaar kept at that spot inside him, fingering him nice and hard.  
“Heh. Sees, Nathans? Gots to do it like a god does.” He chuckled lowly again, pulling out his fingers once more. “Look. You makes, uh, this motion. Like you ams asking someones to come close.” He indicated the little come-here motion with his fingers, a slimy, cocky smile on his face. “Maybe you ams do it well enough to get him like this one day.” 

Nathan was kinda into all this shaming, but at the same time he was feeling pretty cranky about it. He did want to break Pickles down like this, goddamnit, but he wanted to be the one doing it himself. And he’d learn, even if it took all night. He nudged Skwisgaar out of the way, huffing a little. “Move. Let me try, then.” 

Skwisgaar consented, his eyes sort of casually drifting over Nathan’s cock as he scooted back and got up, sitting on the bed by Pickles’ side. Not bad. Awfully thick - he was surprised Pickles could take all of it. Maybe he’d have to take a go at the drummer one of these days, if he could manage it without Nathan cracking his skull. 

“Don’t be too gentle Nate’n. Ya- Ya know how I like it.” Pickles mumbled, somewhat delirious. He laid back again, his arms too shaky to keep supporting him, despite how much he wanted to watch what they were doing to him. He was aching to cum already. 

Nathan was quiet for a few minutes, going over the things he’d been told in his head, swallowing thickly. Pickles was so cute and trashy and gross sometimes and maybe that made his heart do flips, like he might be sick or dying, but now wasn’t the time to sit back and muse on how much he liked the guy. Now was the time to act, damnit. 

He leaned in slowly, almost tentative as he made his tongue flat, running it up across his pussy, trying his best to focus on his clit. It was different, not as practiced as Skwisgaar, but the knowledge that it was Nathan and the way his tongue felt warm and thick and wet against his feverish, soaked skin had Pickles shuddering violently, clutching the bed so hard he might’ve torn the sheets, a scream escaping his lips as he squirted all over Nathan’s face. He’d never done that before, and in the back of his head he was concerned that he’d just pissed in Nate’s mouth, but his body was trembling, his heart was throbbing in his clitoris, and his vision had nearly whited out. He managed to soak the sheets, as well as Nathan’s tongue and chin. 

The lead singer didn’t quite know what to do with himself. The way he’d clenched up against him, the feeling of all that warm wetness suddenly against his mouth and skin, had him shuddering, hand wrapped around his own cock. He didn’t even know what to say or to ask or anything, he was just kind of shell-shocked. It was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever been involved in, just super gross and brutal – maybe he could write a song about it? “Piss On Your Face” or something. Yeah. Metal as fuck. 

He swallowed hard, leaning in and pressing his lips back against Pickles, taking a moment to lick up as much liquid as he could, reveling a little bit in the mess of it all. It was all really fucking embarrassing but the warm, slightly metallic taste in his mouth was fantastic. Made him think of the sea, but he didn’t have long enough to sit and stew on that or the voice in his head that always ushered him back towards the deep. He was too horny, too distracted.

Pickles had leaned forwards again, wrapping both hands in the long, greasy hair at the back of Nathan’s head, forcing him down against his pussy, clumsily. Nathan ended up with his mouth and nose smothered against him but he didn’t struggle, just gripped at Pickles’ legs and letting him grind his wet, hot cunt against his face. “Ugh—Fuck, fuck, Nate, I need- I needya to fuck me.” He mumbled, reluctantly releasing his head and scooting back. Pickles put his feet up on the edge of the bed, spreading himself open lewdly, his half-lidded, hazy eyes meeting Nathan’s.

Something snapped in him. The way Pickles was looking at him, begging him, like a fucking slut—Nathan grunted, shifting to lean over him, between Pickles’ legs, press their mouths together in a hot, clumsy kiss. It was mostly tongue and teeth-clicking and drool, but it had Nathan’s heart throbbing like a drum against his ribs. That cloying little “Take, take, take.” was back, whispering in his ear like a lover. It pushed him forward, made him shove Pickles’ arms down against the bed, rock himself messily between the drummer’s legs. His cock was throbbing against him, leaking against Pickle’s lower belly. He wanted to just push inside, take him, make him his own. He wanted to sink his teeth into the drummer, swallow down all the meat on his bones, lick up every last drop of blood inside of him. It was a feral, lizard-brain thing, compelling him to dig his teeth into the soft, scarred skin at the side of Pickles’ neck. 

He knew he was supposed to finger him first, that was part of the thing he was learning, and Skwisgaar was right there, watching with his eyebrows raised and another nasty little smile on his face. The guitarist didn’t say anything, just sat back on the bed to watch how it was unfolding. Seeing Nathan moving with that kind of violent, hungry intention was enough of a show for the time being. 

Pickles was feeling hazy as hell, his mind frayed and foggy, only really aware of how nice everything felt and the heavy weight of Nathan on top of him. He felt like dying, like this was the best high he was ever going to be able to chase. 

He knew he was supposed to finger him, yeah. Even with the heavy, violent need to claim fogging up his mind, he shifted a little, sliding a hand between them, clumsily pushing a thick finger into his vagina, shifting down some so he could curl it, finger him the way Skwisgaar had done previously. He got pretty lucky – Pickles was already so on edge that just the feeling of having something inside him immediately had his back arching, arms wrapping around whatever parts of Nathan he could grab onto, trying to press them flush together. It made Nathan’s arm cramp a little and he grunted, sitting back so he could put a hand on Pickles’ chest and shove him down into the mattress again. The size of the drummer compared to his own wide fingers made blood throb behind his eyeballs – it was intoxicating, it was the kind of power high he got when he’d get a cute little groupie back to his bedroom, except a thousand times better. Pickles looked so small under him - kind of pathetic, easy to break. 

Of course, he was doing best not to break him this time. He shifted so he could keep fingering him, trying his best to hold Pickles down with one hand as he made the drummer writhe with the other. It reminded him, bizarrely, of puppeteering. 

Skwisgaar, apparently noting that Nathan looked like he might’ve needed some help restraining the clingy little man, scooted in closer, sitting himself just behind Pickles’ head and shoving him down by the shoulders. Skwisgaar was no weakling by any means, and didn’t have trouble pinning Pickles down against the sheets. Nathan gave him a look – something akin to a lion guarding its newest kill. He was making a point to show that Pickles was his and that Skwisgaar was being allowed to touch him solely by Nathan’s benevolence. 

Granted, as willing as Skwisgaar was to obey that unspoken command, he was also still eager to piss Nathan off whenever the opportunity arose. He shifted his weight, catching Pickles’ arms and yanking them up over his head, pinning them back uncomfortably. Pickles struggled just a little, making a soft, whiny little grumble but not protesting too heavily. He was always into getting manhandled a little and having two guys with their hands all over him definitely wasn’t a downside. “Don’ break m’fuckin arms.” He managed, voice thick with spit. 

Skwisgaar just scoffed, pushed his arms down harder just to hear Pickles squeal. His tone was condescending as hell and he moved a bit so he was holding Pickles’ wrists in one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. “Amn’t, Pickle. Don’t you worry. Nathans and I are going to take good cares of you, ja?” He looked up, raising an eyebrow at the singer in question. 

Nathan looked back at him, a growl escaping his throat, but he didn’t say a word in return otherwise - seeming fully focused on the task at hand. His chest was heaving as he slid in a second finger, stretched Pickles out so nicely around his digits. The drummer sounded like he was on cloud nine, gurgles and pathetic, needy moans spilling past his cracked, drooly lips. Nathan liked how soft he was inside – warm and wet and giving, twitching and alive around him. It was amazing. It always struck Nathan how metal it was to be able to stick your fingers inside somebody like this – it was kinda fucked up, like you were touching their guts or whatever.  
His train of thought was broken by Skwisgaar shifting on the bed, undoing the front of his pants. 

Nathan looked him over, scowling. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Skwisgaar met his gaze, head tilted to the side as he palmed himself. “Ams going to get off. Was that not part of deal, Nathans? I teached you how to get him off.” 

There was a too-long beat of silence where Nathan’s fingers stilled inside of Pickles and the drummer spent the majority of it mumbling complaints and trying to grind himself down on his hand. After a hard exhale, Nathan pulled his gaze away from Skwisgaar, pushing on Pickles' chest again and curling his fingers in once more, starting to fuck him with them in earnest. “Whatever. Don’t try anything, uh. Funny.”

“Funny? Am not a clown, Nathans.” Skwisgaar muttered, shifting around so he could shove the fabric of his jeans down his hips. He removed his hand from Pickles’ wrists, instead pinning them in place with his knee. “Donts move or I break your hands, Pickle.” He cooed at him, the threat sticky-sweet. Pickles almost wanted to tug away just to see if he’d make good on it.

But he was far too hazy, far too focused on what Nathan was doing to him. The larger man was still fucking him on those thick, warm fingers of his, although it was apparent that he was more than eager to slide something else into him. 

Skwisgaar managed to get his cock out, shifting back down into a sitting position so he could stroke himself while keeping Pickles’ wrists pinned. He was focused on the show in front of him – seemed like Nathan was good enough at following the instructions he’d given him, if Pickles’ reactions were anything to go by. The drummer hadn’t stopped panting for a long while, and he kept on wriggling around, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to be closer to Nathan or squirm completely off the bed. “Mh, Nate’n, cmon. C’mon. Fuck me.” He muttered, his brows furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Nathan paused again, swallowing hard when he unintentionally met the drummer’s eyes. It was distressingly intimate for a moment – eye contact was weird, was always weird, made his heart flip over sickly. He glanced back down instead, reached forward and curled a hand around Pickles’ throat. “You, uh. You really want it. You’re a fucking slut, huh?”  
There was a thin moment of silence before Pickles nodded shakily, shifting to make his shoulders ache less and to push up against Nathan’s grip. “Mh, uh… M’a feckin’ slut, yeaaaaah.” He slurred, a breathless, dizzy laugh spilling past his lips. “C’mon, dude, give it to me.” 

Not keen on keeping him waiting, Nathan licked his lips and leaned in, pressing a clumsy, messy kiss against the corner of Pickles’ mouth. He was breathing hard as he pulled out his fingers and gently knocked his thighs apart, shifting to slot his wide hips between Pickles’ legs. He Had to push his thighs up, thick hands wrapped around them. The size difference between the two of them always got him excited – the way he could just pin the drummer in place and take whatever he wanted from him. 

“Brutal." He muttered, almost to himself, his fingers digging into the meat of his thighs as he rocked his cock against him once more, rubbing it against the wetness between his legs. “Tell me you want it.” 

Pickles drew a deep breath through his nose, aching to pull his arms from Skwisgaar’s grip, to wrap them around Nathan and dig his fingernails into his back. As a substitute, he dug his fingers into his own hands, back arching as he drew another shallow inhale. “Fuck, Nate, come on…. I feckin’ need it, don’t keep me waitin’.” 

His voice was trembling, breath warm against Nathan’s lips. It made the singer laugh a little at the desperate tone cutting through his words. “If you really want it.” He said softly, digging his teeth into Pickles’ bottom lip, pushing up one of his legs further as he grabbed his cock with his other hand. 

Skwisgaar was watching this whole thing with interest, his heart hammering against his chest as he stroked his cock. It was all pretty weirdly intimate, and he didn’t know how he felt about being here at this point, but it was hot and he wasn’t one to turn his nose up at the chance to get off. 

Nathan stayed hunched over Pickles as he stroked his cock, leaning back just enough to push the thick, slippery head inside of him. He grunted a little, hips snapping forward reflexively. Pickles gasped, managed to slip one of his wrists out of Swisgaars sweaty grip. He immediately latched onto Nathan, skinny arms wrapping around him clumsily, trying to yank him down. 

Nathan barely budged under his tugging, instead using his free hand to shove the drummer back against the bed, fingers wrapping around his neck. "Be still." He grunted, tugging his legs further apart and rocking in nice and slow, filling Pickles up until the drummer sort of felt like he might burst.

He was quick to vocalize it, voice a little harsh under the pressure at his throat. "Mmh- fuck, Nate... Naaate, Jesus Christ you're big." He shifted his hips back against him, one hand curled around Nathan's fingers at his throat and the other holding his own leg up. "Gonna split me in half, ya monster." His tone was strained, voice cracking as Nathan growled a little, sliding in deeper.  
Skwisgaar had moved in a little closer now that he had a free hand, twirling his fingers in one of Pickles' dreads, tugging on it a little. "This ams disgusting. Pickle, I never realize how easy you are. Am just a nasty little floozy."  
Nathan chuckled a little at that, grip tightening at Pickles neck when Skwisgaar spoke, making the drummer choke a little. "You aren't wrong. Look how easy he takes this shit." He snapped his hips forward, groaning lowly as he buried his cock even deeper inside him. There was that pretty, nasty little bulge in his belly where Nathans cock was resting. It was always hot, the idea that his dick was so big and powerful that he could make that kind of physical mark, push aside organs and meat. He should really figure out how to work *that* into a song. 

Pickles let out a sharp, desperate cry, body shuddering as Nathan really started grinding inside him. His cunt was soaked, dripping and stretched around Nathan's cock like it was made for it. Shakily, he slid a hand down his belly, pushed down hard against the slight bump where Nathan was moving inside him. It made him shudder again, a string of indecipherable curses spilling past his lips. It felt amazing, indescribable, and the only thing that made it better was the grip at his throat and the way Skwisgaar was prodding his calloused fingers against his chapped lips, pushing them inside. He sucked on them almost reflexively - tongue wet and hot and curling around the digits like he was worshipping them. 

It made Skwisgaar’s cock twitch in his hand, the feeling of him lapping and sucking over the pads of his fingers. He wanted to shove his cock in there, to watch those glazed, hazy eyes as he fucked his face. He wanted to make him cry and beg and choke on cum. He looked up at Nathan, watched the man shift his hips, start really hammering into their dear drummer. He probably wouldn’t mind, right? He was pretty occupied. 

Pickles shuddered again, weakly, like the life was leaving his body. He kept on trembling and letting out spitty, lewd little noises around Skwisgaar’s fingers. He wanted Nathan to destroy him, wanted him to pump him so full of cum that he'd be dripping for days. 

Skwisgaar had, admittedly, similar ideas. He wanted to ruin Pickles, wanted to see him get fucked in as many ways as possible. Nathans wouldn't mind, no. After all, he owed him for the lessons he'd been given. The guitarist shifted on the bed, made a point to gingerly guide Pickles' head over slightly so he could rub the head of his cock over his lips.  
Pickles grunted a little, the angle making Nathans fingers dig into his skin and the sudden presence of a cock in his face a little disconcerting. He didn’t say anything, though, besides a half-hearted grunt. Nathan either didn’t notice or didn't care, his eyes glued to the bulge in pickles belly, and the way the drummer kept pushing down against it. He could *feel* pickles fingers there, feel his hand through his skin. There was the briefest, most vivid concept of him shoving his dick right through his skin, but that was just a fantasy, obviously. No matter how brutal it might look.

Skwisgaar glanced at the front man one more time, watched the hand fall away from pickles throat and curl around his hip, just as Skwisgaar pushed the head of his cock into Pickles mouth.

Everything was wet and almost blindingly hot and he really, really should've tried this sooner. It felt just as good as all his groupies - maybe even better, given the way he’d be able to lord this over Pickles for the rest of his life. He groaned a little, pulling him forward by the hair as he shoved his dick down his throat, started fucking his face clumsily.  
Nathan wasn’t going to last too terribly long at this rate, not with the way Pickles kept touching at that bump like it was something magic. He groaned softly, digging his fingers into Pickles hips and slamming in hard. The drummer gagged violently as Skwisgaar jammed his cock down his throat at the same time -- His body tensed up wildly, clenching down on Nathans cock and throat spasming around Skwisgaar's.

Nathan made a kind of snarly, grumbling sound, his hips grinding down hard a few more times before he came, filling Pickles up with a low moan. It was so hot and tight, squeezing around him as his cock pulsed. He clutched ay the man’s legs so roughly he was no doubt leaving hand-shaped bruises in his fair, freckled skin, pumping him so full of cum that it dripped out around his dick, wet and sticky and staining the already wet sheets.

Pickles had finished an innumerable amount of times at this point, several of his orgasms lost in the hazy, dissociative place his brain was floating. It felt so good, though, having Nathans cock inside him, being wet and full and warm. When Nate went to pull out he frantically clutched at him, ground his hips down, aching to keep him inside as long as he could.

Skwisgaar was fixated on Pickles face; or, what he could see of it as he humped his mouth. He groaned loudly, muttering something in Swedish as he approached his own climax. He was vaguely aware of Nathan's eyes boring into the back of his head, but he didn't bother stopping. Pickles just felt too good, too squirmy and twitching and soaking wet. It made his cock twitch to think of how this was sort of not allowed, of how it must've made Nathan angry. He came soon enough after that thought entered his mind, grabbing the back of Pickles head and shoving his cock in as far as he could. A long, low moan escaped his mouth as his cock spasmed, spilling down his throat.

Pickles gagged violently, throat convulsing as he coughed up cum and drool, making a mess of himself. His eyes were watery, nose running. Skwisgaar pulled out, wiping his dick off against the drummer’s cheek and scoffing a little as he settled back on his ass.  
Nathan was staring at him.

"Skwisgaar, what the, uh. What the fuck was that." He gestured at him, scowling. He might’ve been more prone to fight if he wasn’t still grinding his softening cock inside of his best friend. 

"I tells you, Nathans, I don’t teach you for free. Consider the debts paid, though." He chuckled a little, climbing off the bed and tucking his cock inside his pants, giving the two of them the slightest smile, "Calls me if you need more tips," before he stepped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> man this fic is like super duper long for smthn thats just smut but i spent like two solid weeks on it so hopefully it was worth the sweat, blood, and tears lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
